MI ESTRELLA DE NAVIDAD
by Sakurita136
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre una noche mágica y maravillosa. OneShot


**Un pequeño regalo de navidad. Espero lo disfruten.**

 **MI ESTRELLA DE NAVIDAD**

 **Balcón:**

A pesar del gélido clima que se deja sentir por estos tiempos, no puedo evitar salir a mi balcón y contemplar las luces de la ciudad con una taza de té en mis manos.

Falta una semana para navidad y me siento increíblemente sola; a pesar de estar en esta ciudad con Tomoyo y Eriol, extraño mucho todo lo que dejé atrás.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 26 años y vivo en la ciudad de Londres; para llegar aquí tuve que dejar muchas cosas atrás, entre otras, un gran amor. Y sí, lo sé, dicen que los grandes amores son para siempre, que nunca terminan y un sinfín de cosas que de una u otra forma calman nuestra conciencia, pero cuando la realidad Te golpea con dureza, aprendes que hay decisiones que debes tomar en pro de tu más grande amor en el mundo. Tú mismo.

Eso fue lo que me impulsó a salir de mi pequeña ciudad, donde estaba tranquila, segura, tenía un novio increíble y maravilloso con quien salíamos a montar bicicleta al campo los fines de semana y cocinaba para mí las cosas más deliciosas. Justo en días como este, era la calidez de su corazón la que le daba sentido a cada navidad.

Ya han pasado dos años desde aquel entonces y a pesar de los esfuerzos de mis amigos por animar mis navidades, sigo sintiendo este vacío que carcome mi corazón. Hablamos de vez en cuando, tratando de saber de la vida del otro sin alterarla demasiado, escuchar su voz es un aliciente y un cuchillo profundo en mi corazón.

A esta hora, ya es de día en Japón, con toda seguridad se está preparando para sus labores como maestro de matemáticas en la misma preparatoria donde estudiamos; a pesar de que los alumnos se encuentran en vacaciones de invierno, el personal administrativo y docentes deben asistir para todas las labores de planeación y cosas de ese tipo.

Y ¡quien lo creyera! Shaoran Li, un hombre serio y podría decirse que huraño, siendo un maestro de preparatoria y pues claro que las niñas de esa edad lo siguen como moscas, todos los días encuentra cartas en su escritorio de sus enamoradas estudiantes… O por lo menos así era desde la última vez que hablamos sobre eso y reímos hasta llorar.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- _Saku…_

\- Hola Tom, ¿cómo están?

\- _Bien, con los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad. Va a estar preciosa vas a ver._

\- Como todo lo que tú haces amiga. ¿Y Eriol?

- _Jmmmm ya está dormido. Ya sabes, están en cierres financieros y se pone como loco con esas cosas_.

\- Lo sé, pobre.

\- _En fín, ¿mañana estarás muy ocupada?_

\- Mmmmm un poco, ¿por qué?

\- _Necesito que te pruebes el vestido que diseñé para ti, creo que faltan algunos ajustes y me siento aghhhh tan frustrada._

\- Ya, ya, amiga no te preocupes, sea lo que sea, seguramente es precioso, no te tomes tantas molestias.

- _¡¿Cómo dices eso Sakurita?! ¡Eres mi modelo! Y debes lucir preciosaaaa, ya son dos años aquí en Londres y no me gusta que permanezcas tan solita. Tengo unos invitados de lujo, ¿qué tal y ese sea tu regalo de navidad ehhh?_

\- Mi casamentera favorita, deja ya de buscarme novio, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada y como estoy, cualquier ser humano será mala compañía. Estoy pensando en conseguir un perro, sufrirá menos.

\- _No digas tonterías Sakura, eres el ser más dulce y noble que conozco, solo es cuestión de encontrar a la persona adecuada._

\- Tom y créeme que estoy bien así, el tiempo pone todo y a todos en su lugar.

\- _En todo caso, te espero mañana ¿si? ¿Te parece bien en la noche? De paso te quedas a dormir._

Y simplemente no puedo negarme ante su insistencia. Sé que le preocupa mi felicidad y si de ella dependiera inclusive me cedería a su querido Eriol. Es solo que ese hombre no tiene ojos para nadie más, desde que huyeron de casa cuando tenían tan solo 18 años y se casaron en secreto ante las negativas de Sonomi.

Ya han pasado 8 años y parecen el mismo par de novios que en aquel entonces.

Fue precisamente por esa época que el mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa me presentó a su primo lejano; Li Shaoran, un tipo, por demás, insoportable, con sus comentarios ácidos y su pose de sabelotodo.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba.

Pero como en una de esas películas de adolescentes, un día, en nuestro baile de graduación y cuando el patán de mi novio trató de propasarse conmigo apareció como caballero enfundado en armadura dorada para consolarme, secar mis lágrimas y hacerme sentir segura.

A partir de ese momento, mi concepto sobre él cambió por completo; no era Huraño o con aires de suficiencia, solo demasiado tímido y al parecer se escondía bajo una máscara de antipatía; los días que siguieron, nuestra relación iba cambiando poco a poco así como nuestros sentimientos.

Y así, bajo un muérdago, la noche de navidad me dio aquel primer beso, uno que jamás olvidaría y que marcaría mi corazón para siempre.

Sí, nos hicimos novios, fuimos a la universidad y puedo decir que a su lado viví los mejores años de mi vida, pero todo tiene su final, por más que nos duela, por mucho que queramos evitar lo inevitable.

Es lo malo de crecer

Todo tu mundo cambia, y te ves obligado a adaptarte a las exigencias del mundo, de la vida.

El amanecer me sorprende aún en mi balcón, agotando poco a poco cada recuerdo, rememorando cada sonrisa, lamentándome, sí, lamentándome, para luego volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que fue la decisión acertada. Afortunadamente hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar, estas dos semanas tengo vacaciones y mi familia llegará los próximos días.

Así que cuan vampiro, con los primeros rayos del sol ingreso a mi cama para recuperar algunas horas de sueño y poder ir donde Tomoyo en la noche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Aeropuerto:**

Dicen por ahí que en los aeropuertos se ven más besos reales que en las bodas

Creo que es totalmente cierto, faltan ya dos días para navidad y el lugar está atestado de gente y aunque sé que el vuelo de mi familia está retrasado tampoco quiero irme, es muy interesante ver todos estos reencuentros así como conmueven el corazón las tristes despedidas.

Aquella pareja que lleva más de diez minutos abrazados prometiéndose que jamás se olvidarán. Creo que no saben que el tiempo es demasiado relativo, demasiado incierto.

O aquellos tres pequeñines que saltan emocionados al ver a su padre ingresar cargado de regalos y más aún, de abrazos llenos de cariño.

\- Sakura, tesoro – es la voz de mi mamá, la voz más dulce que haya podido escuchar y corro hacia ella

\- Mami, por fin estás aquí.

\- Mi pequeña niña, no sabes lo feliz que soy de verte

\- Yo a ti mamá.

\- Hola Monstruo – saluda mi hermano

\- Touya no la molestes. Hola Sakurita, que gusto me da verte – y ese, por supuesto, el siempre amable Yukito.

\- Mamá… ¿Y papá? ¿Dónde está?

\- Ay querida, perdió el vuelo, lo llamaron de la universidad a última hora por un papeleo y no le fue posible llegar, milagrosamente consiguieron un vuelo para mañana.

Salimos del gran aeropuerto rumbo a mi apartamento que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y como corresponde, haremos un bello recorrido turístico… Esperemos que el clima ayude, porque cada vez hace más y más frío.

Pasamos la tarde descansando y en la noche salimos a disfrutar una deliciosa cena que compartimos a su vez con Eriol y Tomoyo, que esperaban a Sonomi pero tampoco pudo viajar.

Fue una noche maravillosa, entre risas y buenos recuerdos; eso sí, obviando las provocaciones de Touya que parece no dejar de ser el mismo inmaduro de siempre y es agotador pelear con él.

Pero lo extrañé demasiado, de eso no hay duda.

\- Nadeshiko, espero que me permitas el honor de lucir uno de mis diseños, te verás maravillosa.

\- Tú siempre tan amable Tomoyo, y el honor será todo mío.

\- ¡Ay, esta fiesta será algo maravilloso! Ya lo verán.

Y como siempre, mira ilusionada a un objeto inexistente con estrellitas en los ojos mientras todos simplemente la miramos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Muérdago.**

Un hermosa capa blanca cubre la ciudad, ha estado nevando desde la noche anterior, lo que cual hace un poco difícil lucir el diseño de Tomoyo tal y como ella lo planeó. Si me quito el abrigo pasaré de ser Sakura Kinomoto a Paleta navideña y no…

Definitivamente Tomoyo es la mejor, la fiesta se haría en una mansión perteneciente a la familia de Eriol en Inglaterra y es increíble lo que han logrado, parece un bosque encantado y los motivos navideños tan sutiles y encantadores, es una verdadera celebración a la época más bella del año…

O por lo menos solía serlo.

En el centro del salón, un árbol gigantesco e imponente con una cantidad de adornos de diferentes tamaños que evocan diferentes culturas, me quedo embelesada al verlo mientras unas delicadas manos me abrazan por los hombros.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Tom, eres simplemente la mejor, has logrado algo maravilloso.

\- Ya tengo preparado tu obsequio – dice mirándome con picardía.

\- ¡No! No creí que con tanta gente fuéramos a traer obsequios, el tuyo está en mi casa, pensaba dártelo mañana.

Toma mis manos en esa postura comprensiva y con sus ojos llenos de bondad.

\- No te preocupes amiga, lo importante es que lo disfrutes.

\- Sea lo que sea me va a encantar porque tú me lo diste.

Y empieza con esa sonrisita de niña pequeña que siempre me ha dado luces de que trama algo.

La noche avanza entre conversaciones y uno que otro chico que se acerca para conversar, tanto de lo mismo, nada nuevo en realidad.

Entonces la música empieza a sonar y las parejas ocupan el salón de baile, sonriéndose con cariño, conversando, abrazándose.

Yo prefiero observar, o mejor, recordar tratando de olvidar.

Y es que olvidarte.

Olvidarte es una vana fantasía, una ilusión.

Es la equivalencia a tratar de sopesar tu ausencia con los recuerdos perdidos de días felices.

Porque aunque pasen los años, las personas, los amores; mi corazón siempre regresará a ti. A tu sonrisa, a tu manera única de ver la vida, a la calidez de tu abrazo.

A ti, simplemente a ti.

\- ¿Una señorita tan hermosa y tan sola?

Si, si, la típica frase de pobre conquistador.

Pero su voz. Esa voz.

Totalmente sorprendida me vuelvo para verlo a él. Con su cabello rebelde y esa sonrisa que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas.

Entonces, toma mi mano, y en silencio, sin dejar de mirarnos, ingresamos a la pista de baile

Y al parecer no había sido consciente desde ese momento cuánto había añorado sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma varonil y la delicada manera con que solía tratarme.

\- Espero que disfrutes tu regalo – dice Tom a mi lado mirándome con complicidad.

De manera que nos dejamos llevar por las suaves notas musicales moviéndonos al compás de nuestros corazones.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera navidad? – pregunta él suavemente

\- Claro que sí, te me declaraste ese día – respondo sintiendo el mismo calor en mis mejillas que experimenté esa noche.

\- Nunca he sido bueno para expresar mis sentimientos.

Y yo observo el techo del lugar - Lástima, al parecer de entre todos los adornos de Tom, olvidó poner un muérdago… Ya sabes, para recordar aquellos tiempos.

\- Y ¿quién dijo que no lo tenemos?

Detiene nuestro baile por un momento y del bolsillo interno de su abrigo saca un pequeño muérdago atado con un pequeño moño rojo y levanta su mano poniéndolo por encima de nuestras cabezas.

\- ¿Te parece bien este?

\- Me parece perfecto

Y así, nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, bajo aquel pequeño muérdago que era un pequeño símbolo de una historia que había empezado para nosotros tantos años atrás, pero que después de todo el camino recorrido, quizás solo haría parte de un bello recuerdo.

Muy pronto la música cesó y de nuevo tomó mi mano para llevarme a otro lugar.

\- Te ves tan hermosa, definitivamente los años te sientan bien.

\- Y tú te ves muy guapo Shaoran. Pero… ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

\- Hoy mismo, era casi imposible conseguir vuelo, pero la mamá de Tomoyo definitivamente no pudo viajar y me cedió su boleto.

\- Gracias por estar acá. Precisamente estos días me he sentido muy melancólica.

\- Yo también, pero… He venido para quedarme.

Con mis ojos abiertos de par en par indago para ver si existe un ápice de mentira en sus palabras; pero no, lo único que encuentro es dulzura, sinceridad y…

\- Sakura – dice tomando mis manos - La historia de la navidad para los cristianos, habla de tres hombres que buscaban algo, viajaron sin importar lo que esto les costara siguiendo aquella estrella lejana, sin importar lo que perdieran o los riesgos que corrieran. Así me siento yo. No importa lo lejos que estés, o lo que tenga que dejar a un lado por alcanzarte. Tú, Sakura Kinomoto, eres mi estrella de navidad.

Y allí, en aquella noche blanca, llena de calidez, nuestros corazones pudieron reencontrarse.

Porque esta noche es mágica, maravillosa y dulce para quienes saben valorar lo hermoso de la vida.

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD QUERIDOS LECTORES!**

 **La verdad, siempre he sido más o menos tipo Grinch, aunque con los años, desde que mi hijo nació, he llegado a comprender lo maravilloso de esta época y que en realidad dejan de importar los problemas, las carencias y cualquier otra cosa porque el amor de quienes te rodean pueden reemplazar todos esos malos sentimientos.**

 **Además, este año, que a pesar de ser muy difícil para mi en varios sentidos, también ha sido satisfactorio y bello, de muchos aprendizajes y de personas maravillosas.**

 **Eli y Flor, amigas queridas, que tengan la mejor de las noches, se que así será.**

 **Deseo con todo mi corazón que tengan una navidad hermosa, rodeada de amor y cariño... Los regalos son secundarios en comparación con un corazón lleno.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte para ustedes y sus familias. Espero les guste este pequeño One Shot.**

 **Ale-San**


End file.
